Eden's Garden
by Anton-kun
Summary: Miku is the Goddess of Earth, adored for her beauty and sweetness. Luka, the Goddess of Love is only known for her looks which makes her envious. The day after the God of Wine, Luki's feast, Miku finds Gods lingering in her garden without permission.


**I'll try to hold off these sudden ideas I get the whole time. xD But more LenxMiku is good for me though, because they make me write more. owo**

* * *

Everything seemed pretty silent this sunny afternoon where the Gods and Goddesses live. The Goddess of Earth, Hatsune Miku was drinking tea with her friend, the Goddess of Love, Megurine Luka. Miku was known for her sweetness and beauty, while Luka was only known for her looks, not her personality. Or well, not positively about her personality.

Another thing that was different about them was the fact that Miku was the Goddess over an element, meaning that she could easily make the whole world shake and tremble, while the worst Luka could do would be making all people fall in love. She was often offended by the fact that her power wasn't as almighty as the elemental Gods and Goddesses.

Miku sipped her tea slowly while Luka sat there, looking at her. Why did everyone adore _her _personality so much? She smiled and opened her mouth to ask Miku a question.

"Miku, are you interested in any God around here?" she curiously asked.

"Me? No, I am not interested in any of them. How about you Luka? All of the Gods flock around you." Miku smiled.

"No, I am the Goddess of Love – I care more for the love of others than myself." Luka chuckled as she showed Miku an arrow.

"What a fine arrow, isn't it? Shoot this through anyone and they will fall in love."  
"Doesn't that hurt?" Miku giggled as she pointed to the quite sharp arrow.

"No. But love hurts sometimes." Luka sighed and looked outside. Miku's garden was spectacular and filled with flowers, trees and fruits.

Luka took her cup of tea and drank from it. It tasted sweet and made her feel calm. She finished her cup while Miku was still sipping on it.

"Miku dear." Luka said. "Are you sure that you are not interested in love?"

"I have lived in my forest for centuries now, without a man. Why would I need one now?" Miku laughed and finished her tea too.

"Okay then… well, I must leave now." Luka excused herself and left Miku's garden.

She couldn't understand why people thought that Miku was both beautiful and caring. Luka was way more beautiful, but why did they say that Miku was so much sweeter? Mumbling, she reached her own realm where swans bathed in the lakes and roses grew everywhere. She lived on a small island in the middle of the lake, surrounded by water lilies. On the island, Luka had a small fountain with roses growing around it. The water that came from it was quite special – it had to power to make people fall in love. Not a normal "Love, then dump"-romance. It was more like lust. Of course, she wouldn't use that very often, but sometimes she had to encourage people!

An idea arose in her head. It would be so wrong for her to make Miku drink this – she didn't want to force her into anything and the risks would be that Miku would fall in love with _her, _since no Gods were allowed in her garden. And most people already adored her anyway, so they wouldn't need a love drink. But it would be fun if… no Miku was her friend after all.

As she sat down on the soft grass near the fountain, her brother Luki Megurine came, the God of Wine. He lives in Luka's realm and he has the holy waterfall of wine in his home. Sometimes, he would help his sister with shooting humans with the love arrows, but he didn't really think that it was fun. Being only the God of Wine sometimes irritated him, but he could also have a lot of fun. Usually, he held big feats with his God friends like Kaito, the God of Water and Len, the God of Air.

"Sister, what's wrong? Another human that can't love?" Luki laughed as Luka gave him an irritated stare.

"No… just thinking. Am I beautiful, Luki? Am I sweet?" she sounded sad.

"No one can deny your beauty. Personally, I love you as a sister and you are the sweetest one I know." Luki truthfully answered.

"What is good with Miku?" she suddenly asked.

"Miku? The Goddess of Earth? Well, she is sweet and so kind. I have heard that her smile can melt ones heart, but of course, it was certainly a long time ago that I saw her. Gods aren't allowed in her garden, you know?"

"So is my smile… ugly?" Luka tried to smile, but it looked pitiful.

"No it isn't, sister! Your smile is the greatest!" Luki tried to cheer her up, but he only felt like that irritating mirror in that fairytale.

"Really?" Luka felt happier as Luki cheered her up.

"Completely honest!" Luki replied. "Now sister, how about you join in our feast tonight? Even the Godesses will come! Like Miku…"

"Always Miku, Miku and Miku…" Luka looked down on the ground and clenched her fists. "It's not like she is the Goddess of Love!"

Luki was surprised by Luka's temper. She certainly didn't like to be the second best in anything. He could almost guess what would happen next.

"A feast tonight? Perfect." Luka said. "Luki, here is the fountain. You know what to do."

As Luka said that, the love water started to overflow and formed a small vial with the drink inside. Luki slowly nodded, not sure if he wanted to do this.

"So I'll just give this to Mi—"

"No, you're wrong." Luka interrupted. "Don't give this to Miku."

"Then who?"

Luka whispered something in Luki's ears and then he jumped. "No, that won't work!"

"It will, trust me Luki." Luka said. "For me. Please?"

Luki gulped and then nodded, hiding the vial in his clothes. Luka smiled and thanked him as he left her island.

"May the Goddess of Luck, Teto be with you."

* * *

Miku reached up to pick one of her golden apples. She took a bite and let the fantastic taste fill her mouth. Soon, Rin jumped onto her and both of them fell onto the grass.

"Hi Miku! Are you coming to Luki's feast tonight?" Rin asked with excitement.

"Of course." Miku happily replied.  
"Yay! Oh, can I have one of your golden oranges?" Rin asked and looked at Miku with her big, blue eyes.

"Okay. Wait for me here." Miku smiled and went to pick a big orange. As she returned, Rin squealed with happiness. Being the Goddess of Air wasn't that easy sometimes, since air couldn't get her oranges unlike earth.

The two Goddesses lay down on the grass and looked up on the big and bright sun. Soon, night would shroud the realms.

"Come Miku. It's time to get going." Rin said, dragging Miku towards Luki's wine waterfall.

"Wait a little." Miku said, fixing her pigtails a little.

They walked a short distance and arrived at Luki's waterfall. He greeted them and told them to get seated by the big table that was located at the top of the falls. Meiko, the Goddess of Fire had already arrived and was drinking the wonderful white wine from the smaller fall. She was already drunk – that's Meiko for you. As they sat down, Len came towards them. He smiled at Rin and Miku and took a seat on the other side of the table.

"Hello Miku." he smiled. She returned it and then began talking with Rin instead.

"Lenny, can I tell Miku about _that time_?" Rin giggled.

"If you stop bugging me about it." Len sighed. It was such an embarrassing memory.

"You remember when Len gave you yellow roses, Miku? He said that he grew them, but as the God of Air, growing flowers isn't really easy for him. So he took some roses from Luka's garden and dropped them in yellow paint!" Rin laughed and Len blushed.

"It was centuries ago, Rin!" Len said.

"Yeah, I still remember that. The paint wasn't very good either, because my favorite flower vase became yellow the day after that." Miku giggled as Len blushed even more.

"But don't worry Len, I got a new one."

They all laughed the evening away together and it was finally time for Luki to say something. He stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone wondered what he was going to say.

"Dear friends. I will personally pour you all a glass each of my newest and finest wine now. Just sit down and wait."

Meiko happily shouted while everyone else just clapped. Luki grabbed a handful glasses and went to a smaller waterfall. He nervously poured the contents of the vial down into it after filling a few glasses and then filled the remaining glasses. As he returned, he put down the glasses to the Gods and Goddesses, carefully keeping track on which glass contained what.

The wine was tasteful and even Miku, who normally didn't like wine drank it all down. They all burst out into a song about Luki's wine waterfall and after midnight, they all left to their homes again – Miku to her forest near the garden and the Kagamine twins to their breezy hills.

However, no one expected what was going to happen the next morning.

* * *

**Ah, I wrote so much longer than I usually do. I hot so carried away. xD Anyways, please leave a review before you go!**


End file.
